1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for styling hair, and more particularly to an apparatus for twirling locks of hair together.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous methods of styling hair. One such method includes curling locks of hair. Devices for curling locks of hair are known in the art, including hand-operated hair curlers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,689 to Trabish and U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,920 to Gentile.
Another hair styling technique is braiding, which has traditionally been the process of interweaving three or more strands of hair in a diagonal overlapping pattern. The completed braid extends from a starting position near the scalp to the end of the hair, where it may be prevented from unraveling with a device such as a clip or a rubberband. Many attempts have been made to assist individuals in the braiding of hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,996 to Eronini, et al. discloses a portable hair braider which is motor operated and uses a plurality of foot members as hair parters for dividing hair over a predetermined width of the scalp. Hair grippers clamp the parted hair and rotate the strands, forming a braid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,795 to Hibbard discloses another hair braiding apparatus, in which a plurality of rings are utilized to interweave two strands of hair in between and through the plurality of rings to accomplish a braid.
While many devices are known in the prior art for styling hair, there is a need for an improved device for twisting locks of hair together without forming a braid. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device that assists with the twirling together of two or more locks of hair.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device which will be suitable for use by hair stylists.
It is still a further object of the invention is to provide a hair styling device which will be suitable for use as a child's toy.